Noel And Spencer
by Ellie347
Summary: Noel and Spencer


Noel And Spencer

Spencer went into the lacrosse locker room looking for Noels cell phone when Noel walks in. Noel and Spencer have been having a flirtatious relationship so it's only been a matter of time. "What are you doing in here Spence?" Noel asked. Spencer unable to think of an excuse but decides to change the subject so she thought she'd finally ask him the question that has been buzzing around in her head "Where were you the night of Ail's disappearance?" Spencer asked "Here practicing ask the guys if you don't believe me" Noel said walking closer and closer towards Spencer "I do believe you it's just…." Spencer starts crying "Spence what's wrong come sit down" Noel says as Spencer and Noel sit on the bench. "I miss her … Alison but I can't tell the girls I'm support to be the strong one but to be honest I'm not the strong one Ail was.. Sorry I don't let myself cry in front of people im a Hastings we aren't allowed to cry that shows weakness, my farther said Hastings get disown… You'll judge me" Spencer said trying so hard to hold back the tears but failing, Noel and Spencer still sat on the bench Noel separates Spencer's legs and places her on his lap "I would never judge you and its not a sign of weakness it makes me… never mind" Noel went all shy and nervous "It makes you what?" Noel raises his head from his lap and looks Spencer in the face "It makes me.. love you even more even when I didn't think that was possible" Noel replied looking embarrassed "Noel… I love you too" Spencer replied not being able to believe what she was saying, Spencer looks down at there laps when Noel kissed Spencer passionately. Noel slowly took off Spencer's shirt, Noel started kissing Spencer's neck leaving her still in her bra "Noel" Spencer managers to escape from her mouth "Whats wrong? If you don't want to its absoloutly fine" Noel said being a gentleman "No believe me I want to its get im still a…" Spencer replies not being able to get her words out "You're a virgin" Noel said in a gentle voice, "Yeah…" Spencer says trying not to look embarrassed "Spence I said what I meant I don't judge and between me and you I'm a virgin too" Noel chocked out. Spencer being unable to believe it Noel Kahn is a virgin who'd a thought. Spencer continued to kiss Noel when he pulled away and said "Oh and by the way actually turns me on even more" Noel said whispering in Spencer's ear. Noel presses his face into Spencer's. Noel lies spencer onto the bench and kisses he flat stomach, Spencer sits up and takes off Noels shirt and then his shorts. Noel takes all of Spencer's clothes of leaving her in just a bra and Spencer gets rid of all of Noels clothes leaving him naked "Are you sure?" Noel asks lying on top of Spencer lying in between her legs just the sight of her makes him feel so turned on and she could feel his member beginning to grow. "Yes I'm sure" Spencer replies "Let me know If I hurt you I don't want to hurt you" Noel replies looking into Spencer's beautiful eyes, Spencer nods and gives him a smile to show him shes okay. Noel slowly and careful eases himself into Spencer holding his breath and still taken it easy, Spencer waiting for the pain to end but it was worth it . Noel starts moaning while still slowly grinding and thrusting into Spencer. Spencer starts moaning too "Ohh oh yeah Spence you feel just like I thought… perfect" "Ohh ohh yeah Noel don't stop!" "I wont oohh yeahh!" As Spencer and Noel carry on Noel decides to change the position, he stands up not removing himself from her and places her back against the wall with Spencer's legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck. Still moaning and groaning Spencer and Noel finally finish but to them it wasn't just sex it was love. Spencer and Noel started getting dressed when Emily, Aria and Hanna come walking in seeing Spencer buttoning her shirt back up and Noel putting on his trousers, Noel and Spencer then kiss. A cough noise was heard near the door, Noel and Spencer look towards the door looking slightly embarrassed.


End file.
